


Feel Good Inc [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Bedroom Hymns [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fisting, Animalistic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breathplay is attempted, But like not in the fun way at first, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing Kink, Denial, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Kinda, Knotting, Like two seconds of it anyway, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Rutting, Santa Outfit, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Another series of snippets from the Bedroom Hymns verse
Relationships: Allura/Matt Holt/Shiro, Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kolivan/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Series: Bedroom Hymns [PODFIC] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105737
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Feel Good Inc [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feel Good Inc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095780) by [BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster). 



> ahahahahaha this was supposed to be an #ITPE treat but I forgot to check if yue_ix was taking part. so uh. surprise! have some Shiro porn.
> 
>  **Total Length** : 4:03:15  
>  **Music** : _Chokehold_ by Adam Lambert  
>  **Art** : [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix)  
>  **Cover Art** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

Zip File | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Series Zip | 4:03:15 |  [Zip File](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Voltron/Feel%20Good%20Inc.zip) (168 MB)  
  
Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 28:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Feel%20Good%20Inc%20Chapter%201.mp3) (19.8 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 29:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Feel%20Good%20Inc%20Chapter%202.mp3) (20.8 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 36:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Feel%20Good%20Inc%20Chapter%203.mp3) (25.4 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 37:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Feel%20Good%20Inc%20Chapter%204.mp3) (26.3 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 34:49 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Feel%20Good%20Inc%20Chapter%205.mp3) (24.2 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 34:32 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Feel%20Good%20Inc%20Chapter%206.mp3) (24.0 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 41:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Feel%20Good%20Inc%20Chapter%207.mp3) (28.7 MB) | 


End file.
